LA ALIANZA DEL FENIX II
by Celtapotter
Summary: Después de una aparente calma, los miembros de la Alianza vuelven a reunirse, la tragedia a un amigo, una nueva guerra se avecina, podrán enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo que posee dones que ellos no poseen, o tal ve si?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Por qué siempre en cada primavera es lo mismo?- una niña de 10 años protestaba a su padre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sentada en el carruaje que los transportaba junto a su hermano y su madre.

-Porque también es importante visitar a la familia después de un tiempo- dijo su padre riendo ante las protestas de su pequeña de ojos azules.

-Pero los reyes de Slytherin no son de la familia- dijo aun molesta la pequeña. Su madre rio ante el razonamiento de su hija.

-Son como de la familia mí cielo, recuerda que tu padre y yo somos los padrinos de Baltazar- la reina pelirroja acariciaba con cariño el cabello negro y ondulado de su hija.

-Baltazar es mi amigo, me gusta jugar con él- dijo el pequeño de 8 años, sentado al lado de su padre.

-a mí no, es un pesado-

-Baltazar no es pesado. Es muy delgado- los reyes comenzaron a reír al escuchar a sus hijos discutiendo por la visita anual que hacían a cada reino al iniciar la primavera.

Después de finalizada la guerra contra Riddle y su ejército; Harry y Ginny cada año visitaban un reino diferente en donde se juntaban para visitar a sus amigos y mantener la alianza que años atrás se habían firmado entre los reinos vecinos.

Reinaba paz, abundancia y calma desde entonces. Cada reino prosperando y liderado por muy buenos reyes, todos vivían en prosperidad. Todo era alegría y calma, hasta cuando tocaba la visita anual, en donde sus hijos protestaban dependiendo del reino al que se dirigían.

El siguiente año, quien estaba feliz era Ariadna, ya que el reino que visitaban era el de Ravenclaw y su prima Lyra y ella se llevaban muy bien. Lyra no había tenido más hermanos y el que se aburría era Arthur, ya que tenía que acoplarse a los juegos de su hermana y prima.

En el Reino de Gryffindor, ambos la pasaban bien ya que estar con sus abuelos y tío era lo mejor. Sirius era 3 años mayor que Ariadna y 5 para Arthur, quien lo miraba como su ejemplo y Ari se sentía bien, con su tío ya que era caballeroso y protector con ella.

El año que disfrutó mucho fue cuando visitaron a Hufflepuff, y su padre llevó a Lyra con ellos y visitaron al príncipe Amos, que tenía la misma edad de Lyra, pero gozaron mucho jugando y realizando actividades entre los 4.

Cuando Ariadna cumplió 15 años, dejó que acompañar a sus padres, decía que era más divertido quedándose con su prima leyendo libros, discutiendo temas de jóvenes de su edad (Lyra era un año menor a Ary) y en el momento que tocaba el viaje familiar Arthur se iba con sus padres y Ariadna partía a Ravenclaw.

Pero la razón principal de Ariadna, era quedarse junto a su amiga y prima, ya que su madre Luna había muerto ese último invierno y quería que ella sintiera su apoyo, su tío no lo llevaba muy bien, pero al estar junto a Lyra sonreía como si nada pasara.

Todos sintieron la muerte de la Reyna Luna, quien con su alegría e imaginación llevaba el reino con optimismo. Ron sentía que no debía caer, ya que su esposa amaba a su reino y si quería honrarla, esa era la manera, manteniendo el reino con la misma esperanza, como cuando Luna estaba con él.

En una de las visitas de Ariadna a Ravenclaw, se encontraban en la biblioteca; ella buscaba algún libro nuevo, que no hubiera leído ya más de dos veces. Entre todos los libros forrados en cuero, llamó mucho su atención un libro que se veía más gastado en su forro que los demás, lo sacó de la librera y lo hojeo rápidamente para ver sus páginas, repentinamente una hoja doblada y muy gastada cayó de él.

Su prima no se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que estaba muy entretenida tratando de abrir la ventana de la biblioteca. La joven levantó la hoja y comenzó a leerla con mucha atención. La caligrafía era impecable, solo un noble escribiría de esa manera. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de sorpresa al leer el contenido del papel.

-¡Lyra!- llamó, la rubia se giró rápidamente al escuchar a su prima llamarle tan urgentemente, pero su rostro se puso rojo al darse cuenta lo que su prima tenía en sus manos.

Rápidamente la rubia corrió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y la cerró; luego se dirigió hacia su prima con paso veloz.

-Por favor, no le digas a mí padre de esto- suplicó la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto?- dijo entre molesta y divertida la oji-azul

-porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías y es algo que aún no sé cómo decirle a mí padre-

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi- la oji-azul tomó a su prima de las manos y juntas se sentaron cerca de la ventana para tener mayor visibilidad –No le diré nada a tío Ron, pero sabes que no puedes ocultar esto por mucho tiempo-

-lo sé- dijo la rubia alegre –no se ni como pasó y pues… como cada vez que quiero abordar el tema de amores…- Ariadna arrugó su cara instantáneamente –¡eso! haces exactamente, no sabía cómo te lo tomarías-

-no quiero casarme Lyra- dijo la joven de ojos azules –a veces quisiera que mis padres entendieran eso- se puso en pie y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. –Cada vez quieren forzarme más a ir a los reinos de la alianza a que conozca a los otros príncipes. Con los hijos de los duques de mi reino ha sido fácil eludirlos- y sonrió al recordar las pruebas imposibles que ponía la princesa.

-Ary, no puedes huir para siempre- dijo la rubia acercándose a su prima –eres la heredera de Hogwarts, en menos de un año cumples los 17-

-No me lo recuerdes, no sabes cuánto deseo que pase algo para que se detenga el tiempo, o al menos mantenga ocupado a mis padres para que desistan de la búsqueda de novio para mí-

Cuando hacemos peticiones al viento, nunca se sabe quién escucha, y parece que el destino escuchaba a la desdichada princesa que estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo.

En las tierras de Hogwarts, mientras los reyes se encontraban de visita en Slytherin una reunión urgente y clandestina se realizaba en el estudio del anciano concejero. Las llamas de la chimenea ardían y brillaban en grandes lenguas rojizas, mientras la sombra de dos rostros se reflejaba en las llamas en donde uno hablaba con el anciano.

-¿están seguros que es él?- decía preocupado Albus a los rostros que se reflejaban entre las llamas.

-si Albus, estamos seguros- respondió el rostro del hombre que aparentaba edad madura. –Akim ha resultado ser muy escurridizo, pero Helga fue capaz de verlo cuando atacó a su aprendiz-

-¿él está bien?- el rostro redondeado de la mujer negó dolorosamente –lo siento-

-extrajo de él toda su magia- dijo la mujer con ojos aguados. –Él lo ha logrado Albus- el rostro del anciano se mostró preocupado.

-robo los poderes de Edward y los traslado a su cuerpo- dijo el rostro del hombre entre las llamas.

-buscará a alguien de tu zona Albus, si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas… está tomando los poderes de un mago de cada región para cerrar el círculo mágico- continuó la mujer

-la región norte y oeste ya perdimos cada uno un aprendiz-

-para sus propósitos necesitará magia joven, pura, que no haya explotado aun todo su potencial-

-¿sabes a quien buscará de tu región verdad?- el rostro del hombre frente al anciano le interrogó. El asintió –debes decirles a todos a la mayor brevedad, deben estar alertas-

-lo sé, reuniré a los otros y hablaremos con los monarcas-

-bien, mientras más rápido descubran la verdad podremos evitar otra guerra-

-bueno, les mantendré informados-

-suerte Albus-

Los rostros de las llamas desaparecieron dejando de iluminar el rostro del anciano que parecía más viejo ahora con la carga de noticias que tendría que brindar al regresar sus monarcas en unos días.

Era un día bastante soleado, por lo que Ariadna decidió terminar de leer, de nuevo, el libro de cuentos que le tenía fascinada bajo la sombra de un gran pino en los jardines del castillo en Ravenclaw, las teorías sobre las diferentes creaturas míticas que poseía ese reino eran increíbles, cosa que a la joven la tenía muy interesada, y deseaba encontrar más sobre ellos en los libros personales de su tía Luna; pero le daba mucha pena acercarse a su tío y pedirle alguno de esos libros.

Los tenía aun en su habitación, ya que siempre mencionaba que con cada uno de ellos siempre se sentía cerca de ella. Lo que evitaba que la joven se acercara a esa habitación, ya que tío Ron amaba esos libros. Repentinamente el sonido de una trompeta la desconcentró, anunciaba la llegada de alguna visita urgente o importante. Se puso en pie para tener mejor visibilidad de la persona que llegaba.

Un hombre vestía una armadura plateada, su caballo negro como la noche, conocía el animal muy bien, pero lo que le asustó no fue ver el escudo plateado con una enorme "H" en él, sino la rapidez del mensajero en entrar y bajarse del equino; corrió hacia las gradas para encontrarse con su tío en ellas.

A lo lejos pudo observar como su tío leyó la carta y corrió adentro del castillo dando indicaciones y llamando a Lyra a gritos. Ariadna corrió hacia el castillo, algo terrible pasaba, lo presentía. "por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a mi familia" rogaba en cada paso que daba acercándose al castillo.

Sin aliento llegó a las gradas de la entrada, donde pudo identificar que el mensajero era Dennis, el caballero que acompañaba a su hermano siempre y que partió con él a Slytherin. Él al verla llegar le hizo una reverencia.

-Dennis- dijo tomando aire, él le ayudó brindándole su brazo para que ella se apoyara.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Arthur?-

-Aun en Slytherin alteza, pero es urgente que prepare sus cosas y partamos hoy mismo-

-¿hacia dónde?-

Su tío pareció en ese momento, su mirada estaba afligida.

-Vamos a Slytherin Ary, le he solicitado a Rossy que prepare tus cosas. Partimos en este momento junto con Lyra- ella se acercó a su tío y le abrazó

-¿le pasó algo a Arthur o mis padres?- preguntó la joven afligida

-No Ary. Draco ha muerto- Ariadna se separó de su tío sorprendida. No sabía si alegrarse porque gracias a Dios no era nadie de su familia, pero sabía que para su tío, padres y hermano era una terrible noticia. Bueno recordó a Hermione, siempre buena y atenta con ella cada vez que llegaba y el rey Draco siempre hacía un columpio para ella y así evitar que su hijo y Arthur le molestaran mientras estaban en su reino. Realmente si era una horrible noticia, desde que tenía 10 años no les veía y hoy regresaría bajo unas terribles circunstancias.

-Estaré lista en 15 minutos tío- le dio otro fuerte abrazo y entró al castillo para prepararse para partir. Cuando solo quedaron el monarca y el caballero, Ron se aseguró que nadie le escuchara y se acercó a Dennis.

-Los demás ¿ya fueron informados?-

-fuimos enviados dos a cada reino-

-he dejado instrucciones para que el ejército se preparé y el Capitán Michael estará listo cuando sea convocado-

-la escolta está lista para partir inmediatamente, ya deben estar en la entrada- mencionó Dennis al ver su estandarte frente a la entrada principal.

-parece que Harry tiene la misma costumbre que su padre- sonrió al recordar como el padre de Harry llevaba fuertemente resguardada a su madre cuando asistieron a su boda. Su sonrisa se apagó al recordar a su esposa, carraspeo –estaremos listos en media hora- y se retiró al interior de su castillo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, que puedo decirles? Volví! Después de casi 4 años regreso. Siempre me quedé con un mal sabor de dejar incompleta la historia y al leer nuevamente la primera parte, decidí re enfocar mí la historia y terminarla. Bueno, espero publicar cada semana. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues…. Lo siento, en verdad no existe manera de perdón. Sé que he retrasado tanto esta actualización, pero al inicio llevaba un rumbo y a última hora lo he cambiado. Así que me ha obligado a cambiar todo lo avanzado.

Aquí los dejo con la actualización y espero que les guste. No quiero adelantar para cuando el tercero, pero es que no quiero mentir así que espero que sea pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos y los murmullos de los comentarios de los guardias era lo único que se escucha en el camino, el rey junto a las dos princesas viajaban en el carruaje real que el rey de Hogwarts había enviado para ellos.

El rey de Ravenclaw iba muy alerta observando todo a su alrededor, Ariadna le vio inquieto, en un inicio pensó que era normal por la noticia recibida, pero algunos detalles inusuales captaron su atención: escondida entre su ropa asomaba la espada, descubrió que una hoja de metal correspondiente a una daga estaba ubicada en la bota, finalmente se dio cuenta que debajo de las ropas reales asomaba en su cuello la cota de maya.

¿Qué estaría pasando en realidad?, su tío se percató que ella le miraba detenidamente, le sonrió. Ariadna con la mirada le señalo la daga, Ron desvió la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su sobrina, rápidamente con su capa cubrió el arma y le devolvió nuevamente la mirada. Ella le interrogo y sin llamar la atención con el movimiento de su cabeza negó, suspiró y volvió a mirar a través de las ventanas.

La oji azul, volvió la mirada a su prima quien se miraba muy triste, entendía la situación, se acercaba el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su madre, ella lo había pasado tan mal… y tenía que revivir nuevamente esa situación. Ariadna se acercó a ella y le tomó una de sus manos, Lyra le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada a Slytheryn se hicieron sonar, Ron suspiró aliviado al verse ya protegido en los muros del reino, se relajó y dedicó una sonrisa a su hija y sobrina que estaban frente a él.

El comité de bienvenida era bastante pequeño, era conformado por el consejero del reino de Slytheryn, su hermano Arthur y los escuderos encargados de los equipajes que junto a las damas de compañía ubicarían en las habitaciones a los visitantes.

Las mujeres descendieron primero del carruaje, siendo ayudadas por Arthur. El joven bastante alto para su edad y con cuerpo definido, aparentaba más edad y no el hermano menor de Ariadna. Su cabello rojizo oscuro y hermosos ojos verdes como los de su padre en este momento mostraban tristeza y no la vivaz alegría de siempre.

Su tío abrazó a su hermano e inmediatamente entró al castillo, Dejando a los tres jóvenes en la entrada. -Hola Arthur- la rubia saludó a su primo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Lyra- dijo el joven soltándose del abrazo de su prima -¿y tú no piensas saludar enana?-

-ja ja, que gracioso- dijo su hermana, abrazando a su hermano. A pesar que ella era la mayor, Arthur era tan alto como su padre. –me imagino que todos están junto a Hermione- su hermano suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana.

-Es bastante difícil para todos, obviamente más para ella y Baltazar- Arthur se separó de su hermana los tres se adentraron al castillo. La entrada estaba llena de antorchas que iluminaban todo el salón principal, donde el cuerpo del rey se encontraba custodiado por algunos guardias y a su lado una Hermione que en este momento era consolada por Ron.

Lyra se puso muy nerviosa y tomó rápidamente el brazo de Arthur, mientras Harry y Ginny observaban la escena conmovidos, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la reina pelirroja, los limpio rápidamente al ver a sus hijos en la entrada y les sonrió.

Ariadna se acercó rápidamente a su madre para abrazarla, sabía lo duro que era para sus padres, ya que Draco y Hermione eran sus grandes amigos. Lyra junto a Arthur se acercaron despacio, Harry se acercó para abrazar a su sobrina y saludarla, se soltaron para intercambiar el abrazo de Lyra con su tía y de Ariadna con su padre.

-¿Dónde está Baltazar?- preguntó en un susurro Arthur a su padre, el rey solo negó con su cabeza. Arthur maldijo por lo bajo siendo observado atentamente por su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa a Baltazar?- preguntó curiosa Lyra, Ariadna miró atentamente la comunicación de miradas entre su padre y su hermano, pero antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo, una llorosa Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios y aun siendo abrazada por Ron se acercaba a ellos.

Ariadna se acercó a Hermione y de manera muy respetuosa le realizó una inclinación en forma de saludo –Lamento mucho su perdida Alteza- dijo con formalidad. La reina la miró con dulzura, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Mírate! Eres toda una mujer- le dijo a su oído, Ariadna estaba tan sorprendida por el recibimiento de la reina. -Hace mucho que no nos visitabas- los últimos viajes que hizo con sus padres los realizó en Gryfindor y Huflepuff, después de eso volvió a Ravenclaw con su prima a donde viajaba cada año para estar con ella.

-Lo siento- logró susurrar, la miró con mayor detalle. Su rostro dulce y triste, pero que aun así, que adornaba una tierna sonrisa para ella. Se giró para ver a la hija de Ron que aún estaba agarrada del brazo de Arthur.

-Lyra, eres tan hermosa como tu madre- Lyra le dio un abrazo a la reina quien también le correspondió.

-lo siento alteza- la rubia estaba tan sensible que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Gracias linda- miró a todos los presentes y su mirada rápidamente se entristeció y regresó a ver a los recién llegados -disculpen a mi hijo, no lo está pasando muy bien tampoco. Ya casi anochece, los sirvientes les llevaran a sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar.-

-Tú también deberías hacerlo Hermione- habló Harry con firmeza –yo esperaré a Baltazar cuando regrese del pueblo. Hay algunas cosas que mi ahijado debe comenzar a cambiar-le dedicó una mirada firme a su amiga. Hermione suspiró resignada y asintió, les dedico una breve sonrisa a los jóvenes y llamó a uno de los criados que les llevó a cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Mientras iban por los pasillos del castillo, Ariadna aprovechó para acercarse a su hermano. -¿Dónde está Baltazar?- Arthur la miró de reojo y continuó caminando a su lado.

-todos procesamos el dolor de manera diferente y parece que él ha encontrado el escape en ciertos… brazos femeninos- Ariadna sintió que el rubor se le subía un poco al rostro al entender las palabras de su hermano. Parecía que la reputación de "mujeriego" de Baltazar era cierta.

-Espero que papá pueda ayudarle- dijo de manera empática. Caminaron en silencio hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de roble.

-Esta es la habitación que compartirán ustedes- Lyra abrió la puerta y encontró una amplia habitación, que contenía dos camas con doseles y una amplia chimenea que en este momento daba calor a la habitación. Los sirvientes dejaron las maletas de las princesas dentro. –que descansen, nos vemos mañana- Arthur se despidió de las jóvenes y salió.

00000000000000000000000

Buscaba entre las habitaciones la biblioteca, hacía tantos años que no visitaba el lugar que creía haberse perdido. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, la encontraría. Necesitaba distraerse un momento, tenía entre sus manos el libro que aún no terminaba de leer y que comenzó antes del viaje en casa de Lyra. El dolor que se percibía en el ambiente era muy fuerte y sentía que la envolvía una espiral de tristeza, las paredes se sentían frías y la oscuridad despedía una neblina siniestra. Sabía que debía prepararse para el día de mañana, en que posiblemente sus padres y hermano quebrarían esa fortaleza que se habían estado guardando para apoyar a la reina.

Encontró una puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave, la abrió con cuidado esperando no encontrarse con la habitación de algunos de los residentes. Estaba a oscuras, pero al final del cuarto, se asomaba la luz de la luna por una ventana. ¡Era perfecto!

Entró al lugar, caminó despacio para no tropezar con algunos de los objetos del lugar. Pero no tuvo tan buena suerte al tropezar con algo que la hizo caer.

-¡Auch!- se quejó y se giró para observar mejor lo que la había hecho estrellarse con el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de un joven se escuchó en la oscuridad, que se puso de pie rápidamente. Había tropezado en su pierna. Se acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- Ariadna se sacudió su vestido, y lo acomodó. Con su mirada aun en el suelo buscaba su libro que cayó de sus brazos, lo vio a lo lejos cerca del rayo de luz. El joven con quien había tropezado se le adelantó y lo recogió. La luz dio directamente en su cabello rubio, sus hombros anchos y tan alto como su hermano Arthur, se giró y unos hermosos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Ariadna?- se quedó de piedra al ver al joven que pronunció su nombre, no pudo evitar sentir que su cara se ponía caliente –Soy Baltazar- la comprensión llegó a los ojos de la joven, el príncipe perdido había aparecido.

-¡Oh!- dijo la oji azul -hola-, "¿ _hola? Que elocuente Ary_ " –digo… discúlpame, me asustaste y no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí- el príncipe, le sonrió de lado. Le entregó el libro que había caído de las manos de ella. Quien lo tomó de manera posesiva pegándolo a su pecho.

-tampoco esperaba que alguien entrara aquí- sacó dos piedras de su bolsillo, se acercó a la pared junto a una antorcha y golpeo las piedras entre ellas generando algunas chispas que lograron encenderla rápidamente.

-¿estás bien?- Cuando se iluminó la habitación, Ariadna pudo observar mejor a Baltazar, había cambiado tanto… Sus facciones eran más maduras, su mandíbula cuadrada y con cierta sombra de quien no se había afeitado, sus ojos grises no mostraban nada de la alegría de años anteriores y unas enormes marcas oscuras le adornaban, parecía que no había dormido en días. Pero era obvio, su padre había muerto dos días atrás.

-lamento mucho lo de tu padre- dijo despacio la oji azul.

-gracias- dijo automáticamente y se acercó a ella para verla bien –ha pasado mucho tiempo Ariadna, perdona que no estuviera ahí para recibirles-

-no te preocupes, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la mujer con mirada interrogante.

-aquí vivo- dijo sonriéndole de lado y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Ariadna rodó los ojos ante la respuesta.

-Pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermano te está afectando- dijo seria –esa respuesta es justo la que él me daría; no me refiero a eso…- pero el joven no le dejó terminar y le contestó.

-ya sé a qué te refieres- y mantuvo su sonrisa –Al igual que tú, buscaba un lugar tranquilo- se separó de ella caminando hacia la ventana con una seriedad que no había puesto antes y se apoyó en ella viendo hacia el cielo.

-Mi padre está esperándote… o al menos es lo que entendí- dijo acercándose un poco - y…-no sabía si comentar lo que su hermano le había dicho momentos antes. Él le regresó la vista de manera interrogante. Pero ella había decidido callar.

-Voy a buscarle entonces- pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para verla -…me alegra que hayas venido y…- pareció dudar, sonrió y continuó –Te ves muy bien Ary- y salió cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a una sonrojada joven en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanecía en las tierras de Slythering, el cielo se mostraba tan gris como el estado de ánimo de los ocupantes del castillo. Cada uno enfilando la corte fúnebre que les guiaba hacia las exequias del rey.

Las puertas de las casas del pueblo se habían decorado con telas oscuras mostrando su luto ante la pérdida de su monarca y mientras cruzaban por el pueblo hacia el lugar de entierro, se fueron uniendo diferentes personas que acompañaban a la familia real.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina en donde sería enterrado el rey, les esperaba el Fraile encargado de la ceremonia, al que se unieron los demás clérigos de la iglesia. Cada uno fue tomando su posición alrededor del cuerpo del monarca.

La reina se había mantenido serena mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de descanso de su esposo. Su hijo, fielmente a su lado la abrazaba. Ariadna iba a una distancia prudencial de ellos; al verles juntos, fue más consciente de lo cambiado que se encontraba Baltazar, no solo por su altura, ya que su madre apenas llegaba a su hombro, sino también en sus facciones y actitud protectora hacia su madre.

Ariadna no había tenido oportunidad y valor de preguntar "¿Cómo murió el rey?" Hasta donde ella recordaba, era de la edad de sus padres, una persona atlética y de buena salud. Estaba consiente que hay enfermedades que no avisan, pero hasta donde ella sabía el monarca no padecía ninguna.

Al dar una mirada más escrutadora a los asistentes, se pudo percatar de la presencia de los soldados alrededor de todas las familias de la realeza de la alianza. Una muy sutil línea de soldados se entremezclaba con la gente del pueblo que les acompañaba. Que los hacia parecer como el soporte ante algún ataque. Ariadna despertó una sospecha ante las evidencias, la muerte del rey fue provocada.

Arthur se dio cuenta que Ariadna miraba hacia diferentes lugares, sutilmente haló la manga de su vestido para que regresara la vista al frente. Ella encogió su seño molesta hacia él, se acercó lentamente más a su hermano y levantó su rostro para hablar a su hermano al oído para evitar que más gente escuchara: "Una espada no es un buen accesorio en un funeral".

Su hermano se enderezó rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño, miró a su hermana intensamente. Ella no se amedrentó y le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que el giró su rostro, cruzo sus brazos a su pecho y miró al frente donde las oraciones previas al entierro habían finalizado.

Ella no apartó la mirada de su hermano hasta que Lyra tomó fuertemente su brazo, se pudo percatar que su mirada era de angustia y muchas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. La abrazó y dirigió la mirada al frente donde Hermione y Baltazar le daban unas últimas palabras a su esposo y padre; colocando unas rosas sobre el cuerpo. El joven príncipe abrazó a su madre con fuerza, cuando el llanto de ella fue más intenso y su hijo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas le daba palabras de apoyo y fortaleza.

Ariadna giró su rostro al percatarse que otros brazos la abarcaban a ella y a Lyra por la espalda, dándose cuenta que su tío Sirius estaba junto a ellas, giró al ver a su abuelo acercarse a su padre, Su prima soltó su brazo y se abrazó con fuerza al joven a sus espaldas. Él le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Ary se sentía un poco ajena a ese dolor.

Lyra era empática, ya que recordaba la muerte de su madre, Arthur y sus padres habían convivido mucho en Slythering con sus reyes por ser amigos y los padrinos de Baltazar, obviamente El príncipe de esas tierras junto a su madre lloraban al hombre que fue un gran pilar en sus vidas. Y ¿ella?

No estaba segura de que sentir, talvez pena por todas las personas a su alrededor, pero ella nunca fue muy sentimental. Si por algo Ariadna era muy conocida en su reino, era por lo fría que la gente la consideraba. ¿Qué culpa tenia ella por no poder llorar? Sentía una presión fuerte en su pecho al ver a la gente que amaba sufrir, pero ninguna lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Se sintió observada, miró a su alrededor y se percató que Baltazar la miraba intensamente mientras apoyaba su quijada en la cabeza de su madre.

Nuevamente ella sostuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse a la intensidad que le daba por medio de sus ojos. Ariadna respiró fuertemente, cerro sus ojos un momento y nuevamente miró a Baltazar; quien aún le veía, se sintió incomoda y se abrazó a sí misma. Repentinamente un reflejo como el de la luz que golpea en una espada le distrajo, ella giró el rostro buscando la fuente de su distracción. Pero nadie había sacado ninguna arma. El reflejo era de algo brillante que se encontraba en otra colina.

Su curiosidad le hizo ver con mayor atención hacia ese lugar, parecía que había alguien, pero por la distancia era difícil distinguir. -¿Ary?- la voz de su tío la sobresaltó y giró su rostro para verlo. –Es momento de regresar- miró a su alrededor y mucha gente ya se había retirado. Su tío Ron llevaba a Hermione abrazada diciéndole que necesitaba descansar, mientras sus padres regresaban al castillo junto a su abuelo, prima y hermano. Ella asintió a su tío quien comenzó a caminar colina abajo.

Regresó la mirada a su alrededor y se percató de la solitaria figura de Baltazar que se había quedado junto con los sepultureros cubriendo la tumba del rey. Nadie se había quedado junto a él. Posiblemente él lo pidió así. Vaciló un momento pensando en si él deseaba compañía o no, dio unos pasos dudosos y lentos para acercarse. Pero se detuvo. Seguramente quería estar sólo, comenzó a girarse para seguir a su tío, pero pisó una rama que se rompió al contacto de su pie y él se giró a verla.

Ella regresó su mirada a él, quien le miró fijamente, ella se sonrojo un poco, pero se compuso rápidamente –Disculpa, no quería interrumpir- se acercó solo u paso más hacia él. Como no dijo nada continuó. –Me imagino que quieres estar sólo, no te preocupes, ya me voy- y comenzó el camino que hacía unos momentos su familia cruzaba.

-No- fue un susurro, Ary pensó que había escuchado mal, miró dubitativa hacia el joven que en ese momento le miraba –quédate si quieres- la oji azul vio la tristeza reflejada en el blanco rostro del príncipe, quien quitó su mirada de ella y la regresó hacia los hombres que casi terminaban de cubrir la tumba del rey. Ary caminó hacia él hasta colocarse a su lado.

Cuando los sepultureros terminaron su labor, Baltazar los despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza. Cerca de ellos se habían quedado dos guardias, pero se mantenían a una distancia prudencial para no molestar al príncipe. Ariadna comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda por el silencio entre ellos y no sabía que hacer o decir.

-parece que los rumores de ti son ciertos- Ariadna giró al oírlo hablar, él le miraba intensamente.

-¿Qué rumores?- dijo la princesa.

-la famosa "princesa de hielo" la que no tiene sentimientos- la miró con una sonrisa de lado, ella frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

-Así como tú el famoso "Príncipe picaflor, fiestero, borracho y arrogante"- el joven al escuchar todos los calificativos que ella le daba comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-se te olvido el "hermoso príncipe de Slythering"-

-¡Ja! Por favor- dijo irónica la princesa –pensé que querías compañía, pero solo querías burlarte de mí… como siempre- comenzó a girarse y a caminar lejos de él –no has dejado de ser el mismo chico inmaduro de hace cinco años. No tengo tiempo para esto- continuó su camino con mucha más rapidez de la que esperaba para alejarse de él y llegar pronto al castillo.

Parecía que a pesar de los años en que habían dejado de verse, Baltazar seguía siendo tan odioso como cuando era niños. Cuando llegó se encerró en su habitación para continuar con el libro que había dejado a medias. Esperaría hasta la hora de comer para preguntarles a sus padres cuando regresarían a su casa, no se sentía cómoda y quería regresar… " _princesa de hielo_ " pensó. " _Estoy harta de que la gente saque conclusiones erróneas de mi"_. Con este último pensamiento se concentró en su lectura para dejar atrás la conversación con el príncipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para la hora de la comida, Ariadna se dio con la sorpresa que debería quedarse un tiempo más en Slythering, ya que su padre ayudaría a preparar a Baltazar para que ascendiera al trono. Esta noticia no alegró mucho a la joven. Baltazar se encontraba serio mientras Harry le explicaba los próximos pasos a realizar y la importancia de coordinar todo con Severus, como concejero del reino, y lo que implicaba ser más responsable de lo que hacía o decía. Ya que como monarca, tenía un deber con su pueblo y asegurarles que sería un buen soberano.

-Nos reuniremos todas las mañanas con Severus para explicarte todo el proceso de administración y responsabilidades que tendrás a tu cargo- explicaba Harry a Baltazar, el rubio solo respiró fuertemente y asintió a lo que su padrino le decía.

Ariadna no le miraba, se sentía muy molesta por lo que él le había dicho en la mañana. Hermione, comía en silencio junto a Ginny, el rey James platicaba alegremente con Arthur y Sirius, mientras Lyra hablaba en susurros con su padre.

-¿Ary, estás bien?- La oji azul miró a su madre que le observaba atentamente, la princesa se limpió su boca con la servilleta antes de contestar.

–si madre, solo estoy un poco cansada- se percató que todos habían dejado sus conversaciones para mirarla. Al sentirse el centro de atención le sonrió a su madre para tranquilizarla –Anoche me quedé leyendo un libro y se me pasó el tiempo-

-¿Qué lees hija?- preguntó su padre interesado.

-Criaturas míticas de Ravenclaw- su tío Ronald le dio una sonrisa. –Es mi favorito-

-¿Es de ese libro de dónde has puesto tus pruebas?- preguntó sonriente su hermano, ella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa -¡Vaya, jamás lo imaginé!-

-¿Qué pruebas?- preguntó interesada Hermione. Harry miró atentamente a su hija y le devolvió la mirada a su amiga.

-Desde el invierno pasado, Ariadna ha tenido al menos cuatro ofertas matrimoniales, las cuales muy diplomáticamente ha logrado eludir- Ariadna resoplo de una manera poco elegante y agitó su mano restando importancia a lo que su padre seriamente contestaba. –Siempre le decía a sus pretendientes que solo aceptaría la mano de quien lograra encontrar un fénix-

-Muchos de ellos al ni siquiera saber "Qué es un fénix", retiraron su ofrecimiento- dijo Arthur terminando el relato que contaba su padre.

-¿de qué me serviría un hombre que ni siquiera lee?- regresó la mirada a su padre –me aburriría enormemente-

-Mi niña, ¿pero debes casarte?- le dijo su abuelo tiernamente –pronto cumplirás diecisiete años y tienes hasta ese día para elegir a tu esposo- Ariadna dejo de comer, alejó su plato de ella y se limpió educadamente su boca.

-¿y qué pasa si no quiero casarme?- todos en la mesa reaccionaron con sorpresa, menos Lyra que solo miró fijamente a su prima, ella le regresó la vista y entre labios la rubia le dijo "cálmate".

-¿Estás loca?- dijo su padre molestó – ¡perderás la corona hija!-

-con todo respeto ¡Padre!, Creo que no todos estamos hechos para gobernar- Ariadna se puso de pie, lanzó con fuerza la servilleta a la mesa y se retiró rápidamente.

-¡un momento señorita, no hemos terminado de hablar!- dijo Harry también poniéndose de pie. la chica no giró a ver a su padre y salió rápidamente del lugar, sin darle tiempo a que él continuara.

-Harry…- Ginny se había acercado a su esposo para intentar calmarlo, le abrazó por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en él –por favor cálmate, no es el momento y lugar para hablar de esto ¿no crees?- Harry miró a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, quienes le miraban.

-disculpen mi arrebato- dijo a todos, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse y se sentaba a la mesa junto a su esposa. –Desde hace algún tiempo estamos teniendo algunas diferencias-

-No te preocupes hijo, ya le pasará- dijo James comprensivo.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que cuando el elegido llegue, ni siquiera se acordará de ninguna prueba- su cuñado comenzó a reírse –de hecho me acaba de recordar a cierta princesa que tampoco quería casarse- y miró a Ginny que se encontraba frente a él. Hermione se contagió de la risa de Ron, mientras una sonrojada Ginny les miraba seria.

-A mi defensa puedo decir que al principio se me impuso como parte de un acuerdo para la firma de la alianza- y miró a Harry, le tomó la mano sobre la mesa –no te preocupes amor, debemos ser pacientes y cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá ese elegido-

-Bueno, espero que no tarde tanto- comenzó Sirius –Solo le quedan unos cuantos meses para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- comenzó Arthur –Hablar de los posibles novios de Ary, me dan dolor de estómago- dijo con el ceño encogido.

-Vamos hijo, tienes que aceptar que tu hermana algún día se casará- dijo su Abuelo James.

-Pues lo único que temo… es que por forzarla vaya a ser infeliz- dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida –para mi…- dijo seriamente mirando a su abuelo y padre –ningún hombre merece a mi hermana. Todos los tontos que aparecieron antes, no tenían ni la décima parte de la inteligencia que ella posee- se limpió y se levantó de la mesa –con su permiso, iré a ver si mi hermana está bien- y caminó tras el rumbo donde Ariadna había salido.

-¡Vaya hermano celoso!- dijo Sirius viendo a su sobrino.

-Ellos en estos últimos años se han vuelto muy unidos- dijo Ginny a su cuñado –no te enojes con ellos…- dijo la pelirroja hablando con su esposo -sabes que no lo hacen por hacerte sentir mal. Simplemente quieren seguir sus ideales, su independencia. Sé que en su momento ellos harán lo correcto-

-Eso espero- dijo Harry suspirando fuertemente. Todos continuaron con la comida, mientras un pensativo Baltazar analizaba todo lo que había escuchado para poder dar su siguiente paso… Disculparse con una princesa enojona y cierto plan comenzó a dibujarse en su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Para comenzar, por favor miles de disculpas por no escribir más rápido. He tenido un bloqueo horrible, me imagino que causado por estrés laboral, además que mi tiempo ahora es un poco más corto, al regresar del trabajo, me esperan mis hijos y pues… caigo rendida de sueño junto a ellos. Pero bien el nuevo capítulo ya está, espero publicar el 5 pronto. Cuídense, paciencia no lo abandonaré.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur caminaba con prisa, para llegar junto a su hermana. Había prometido mantener su secreto y necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Cada vez que ella se alteraba pasaba siempre lo mismo y desde que los pretendientes comenzaron a aparecer, las discusiones con sus padres se habían intensificado y provocaban cambios en ella que aún no habían podido explicar.

-¿Ary?- hablo el joven tras la puerta de su habitación –¿Ary estás ahí?- abrió un poco la puerta y escucho un quejido de ella. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, asegurándose en cerrarla para que nadie pudiera entrar.

La encontró sentada al lado de su cama, abrazándose así misma con fuerza, mientras de sus manos un extraño brillo azulado se dejaba ver. Arthur corrió a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ary por favor trata de calmarte- habló suavemente su hermano –por favor…- ella comenzó a respirar fuertemente para poder calmar el ritmo cardiaco de su acelerado corazón.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto Arthur?- dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras trataba de serenarse. Y el brillo azulado de sus manos poco a poco se fue quitando. Ariadna no había querido comentar con sus padres sobre lo que su cuerpo hacía cuando se alteraba. Principalmente cuando se sentía enojada o frustrada.

Ella fue soltando sus manos de sus propios brazos, Arthur tomó sus manos y los observó con mayor atención, el brillo ya no estaba. Miró a su hermana a los ojos, los azules de ella reflejaban temor y angustia, los de su hermano serenidad –Tenemos que hablarle a alguien de esto Ary- ella comenzó a negar con su rostro- tranquila…- siguió hablando con ella mientras acariciaba su negra cabellera. -Está pasando más que antes…-

-Lo prometiste Arthur- dijo ella soltándose de sus caricias y se levantó del suelo alejándose de él. –Prometiste no decirle a nadie de esto- él se puso de pie para caminar lentamente y quedar frente a ella.

-Lo sé Ary, pero esto se está saliendo de control- dijo su hermano tratando de razonar con ella –tenemos que hablar con alguien, debe haber alguna persona que pueda ayudarnos a saber qué es lo que te pasa-

-No Arthur- dijo la joven negando con su rostro –seguiré investigando. En algún lugar, en alguna biblioteca debe haber algo que me de las pistas que necesito- caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación y se sentó en el banco adjunto –mientras tanto, necesito detener lo más posible la llegada de más pretendientes-

-difícilmente podemos hacerlo- dijo su hermano –Tu cumpleaños se acerca y nuestros padres están preocupados por ti- dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el otro extremo de la ventana y mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-No me importa perder la corona- dijo seria.

-pero a ellos si les importa-

\- Rechazaré la corona, pediré a nuestros padres que se realice la ceremonia para que seas tú el heredero. Así no se perderá de la familia- Arthur la miró seriamente.

-No bromees Ary- dijo molesto.

-No lo hago- y miró a su hermano –esperaré que todo esto de la coronación termine para hablar con ellos formalmente- él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas Ary, tú serás una maravillosa y sabia reina- ella rio ante el comentario de su hermano, quien le sonreía.

-Vamos… hay que ser francos entre nosotros- ella se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él –no sé qué es lo que me está pasando Arthur… no sabemos si en algún momento esto podría causarme la muerte- su hermano quitó la vista de ella y miró hacia los terrenos del reino –por favor… desde que esto inició, sé que no soy elegible-

-tenemos que buscar ayuda Ary- dijo mirándola fijamente –no me resignaré a perder a mi única hermana por algo que posiblemente tenga solución- se acercó a ella. –No me considero ningún líder, ni héroe, no tengo madera de rey- se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos –Creo que lo podemos resolver, olvídate de la corona, ni te preocupes por eso. En este momento es más importante resolver lo que te está sucediendo-

La joven se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó –Gracias Arthur-

-Bajemos a la biblioteca de aquí, talvez encontremos algo. A demás la comida debe haber finalizado ya- se separó de su hermana que a pesar de ser mayor le llegaba a los hombros. –Trata de no enojarte con papá, sabes que las cosas que dice no son para herirte-

-lo sé, trataré de ser más comprensiva con él- sonrió la joven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se encontraba sola en la biblioteca; era grande, no como la de su casa, pero tenía ejemplares que llamaban su atención. Se entretuvo leyendo un libro de cuentos autóctonos; en uno de ellos, contaba la habilidad de un pueblerino que podía hablar con las serpientes y el miedo que todas las personas le tenían al ser diferente y lo consideraban peligroso.

 _Ser diferente… -_ pensó la joven- _… ¿seré peligrosa para los demás? –_ Miró sus manos con curiosidad - _¿Qué haría la luz de sus manos? ¿podría hacerla aparecer a voluntad?-_ se concentró en recordar la sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo siempre que sus manos brillaban, poco a poco se fijó como su mano emitía un brillo suave, un candelabro con una vela estaba a su lado, acercó su mano a la mecha y se encendió. Ella inmediatamente se levantó asustada de la silla en la que estaba y retrocedió viendo lo que había hecho.

-Veo que ya tienes luz en tu mesa- ella giró para ver que el príncipe de Slytherin entraba por ella con una antorcha en una mano. –Pero… te quedarás ciega si no iluminas más este lugar- se dirigió a las paredes de la biblioteca para dar fuego a las antorchas, la luz se fue propagando por el salón y llevo a la mesa un candelabro que se encontraba en otra y encendió las velas en ella para acercarse a Ariadna y ver lo que leía.

-Había olvidado ese libro- mencionó el rubio cuando reconoció la pasta azul y desgastada –¿te gustan esos cuentos?- él joven miró con interés a la princesa que se había sentado frente a su libro nuevamente.

-sí, son bastante interesantes…- con un poco de duda en sus palabras, no sabía si lo que le preguntaba era solo algo para luego burlarse de ella o interés genuino.

-¿interesantes?...- dijo sentándose a su lado sonriendo -¿no me dirás que te causa escalofríos la historia del "lengua de serpiente"?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-bueno… da un poco de temor saber que alguien puede manejar a su antojo a unas criaturas así… perdón, creo que me estoy adelantando ¿ya terminaste el cuento? O ¿te adelanto el final?- ella le miró con interés.

-no lo he terminado, pero me gustaría escuchar tu interpretación del cuento- ella colocó entre los dos el libro abierto.

-No es un cuento con un final feliz…- ella encogió un poco el entrecejo.

-continúa por favor…-

-bueno… la historia cuenta que en estas tierras, hace mucho tiempo llegó un joven, que tenía la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes. Vivía en las afueras del pueblo, la gente decía que además tenía poderes; nadie podía negarle nada, no sabían cómo, pero podía manipular a la gente.

Un día, él se fijó en la hija del panadero, era una joven muy hermosa, con una dulzura y amabilidad que era igual a su angelical rostro. Comenzó a buscarla, a vigilarla por todos los lados donde ella iba, siempre la seguía y se acercó a ella para pedirle que se casara con él.

Pero la muchacha solo se le quedo mirando… y dejo escapar una risa tonta que sonó dulce a oídos del joven _¿Tu, casarte conmigo? Apenas nos decimos hola y adiós._ El joven se desconcertó por un instante, pero dio su mejor sonrisa seductora que poseía y le pregunto que si al menos pensaría sobre su propuesta. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa pero siguió su camino sin decirle ni si, ni no.

El joven, intrigado y seducido por la coquetería natural de la hija del panadero comenzó a estrechar más aun su vigilancia. A cada instante que pasaba, la observaba más hermosa en su andar, más altiva en su trato con los vecinos, como si fuera la princesa del reino y no la simple hija del panadero.

Pero en su tercer día de acecho a la hija del panadero, surgió el desencanto. La muchacha corrió a la entrada del pueblo, con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. No le importo que la basta de su vestido se manchara de barro, el hablante de serpiente observo a lo lejos como la hija del panadero se reunía con las otras muchachas del pueblo y reían y cuchichiaban mientras miraban a lo lejos. El hablante de serpientes decidió ir a su encuentro cuando vio a lo lejos una polvareda que comenzó a ser cada vez más grande, pero ya podías vislumbrar que se trataba de un batallón de caballería. Soldados con uniformes, que venían victoriosos de la guerra, hermosos, gallardos, con una sonrisa que podía conquistar al mundo entero.

Dieron una vuelta en la pequeña plaza del pueblo mientras los habitantes salieron a recibirlos con aplausos. Tres del batallón se separaron de grupo, se orillaron frente a la herrería del pueblo y desmontaron. Luego se pusieron en posición de firmes y saludaron a su capitán, quien devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, luego azuzo a sus hombres y salieron en tropel victorioso, mientras las chicas corrían de vuelta, al encuentro de los tres jóvenes soldados.

El corazón del hablante de serpientes sufrió un doloroso golpe al ver como la hija del panadero se detuvo a media plaza al ver a uno de los soldados en especial. Hermoso, de mirada triste pero con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho sonrojar a la santa más pura del convento mayor. Sus miradas se encontraron y caminaron a su encuentro. La gente dejo de importarles cuando se abrazaron y se besaron. El hablante de serpientes vio como la mano del soldado se aferraba al talle de la hija del panadero. Vio como las manos de la muchacha se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda del soldado, como no queriendo dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Luego de aquel beso, se fueron a la casa del herrero, tomados de la mano, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras que los pobladores se dividían en grupos para acompañar a los recién llegados, dejando al hablante de serpientes solo.

El dolor del momento se convirtió en ira, la ira se convirtió en odio y el odio se volvió violencia cruda, visceral, que le brotaba desde la base del estómago y subía como bilis hacia su boca.

Por días siguió a la hija del panadero, ya no con amor, sino con odio mortal ¿Cómo pudo ella, haberse burlado de mí? Recordó la pequeña plática y su retorcida lógica la transformo en la burla más horrenda que pudo recibir hasta ese momento.

Desde su llegada al pueblo, el soldado solo se despegaba de la hija del panadero para ir a dormir. El resto de sus horas de trabajos se encontraban frente a frente. Las oportunidades que tenía el hablante de serpientes para estar a solas con la hija del panadero eran nulas.

Así que su siguiente paso era muy lógico, eliminaría a la competencia. Fue al bosque, porque se acercaba la temporada de lluvias y sabía que el soldado necesitaría cortar leña para la herrería. Ya en el bosque comenzó a llamar a las serpientes y estas le respondieron con gozo, con la promesa de una comida abundante si le cumplían el favor a ese hombre que dedicaba sus horas en escucharlas.

Cayeron sobre el soldado mientras daba golpes de hacha sobre un árbol ya viejo. El soldado intento librarse de ellas, pero las serpientes se enrollaron en sus brazos y otras clavaron sus colmillos en el pecho desnudo del soldado. El dolor provoco que gritara y las pequeñas serpientes aprovecharon y entraron a su boca y mordieron su lengua y siguieron el camino hasta llenar a su estómago.

Cuando encontraron su cuerpo estaba hinchado por el veneno de las serpientes, su rostro estaba morado, destrozado por los colmillos y olía a descomposición. No hubo entierro en tierra sacra, simplemente cavaron un agujero en el bosque y colocaron con asco el cuerpo descompuesto del soldado, cubrieron con cal el cuerpo, luego llenaron el hueco con tierra y antes de sellar la fosa con piedras, volvieron a echar cal.

Con la triste noticia la hija del panadero lloró todo lo que le dio el cuerpo, todo lo que era amor y todo lo que se llamaba esperanza y futuro. El dolor de la perdida la volvió pálida y lúgubre, su sonrisa se esfumo del rostro y le costaba salir de su cuarto.

El hablante de serpientes pudo sentir un poco de compasión por la mujer; pero aun no era suficiente para aplacar todo su odio. Por lo que una tarde aprovechando la hora de la venta del pan y que sabía que la joven estaría sola en casa se apareció en el cuarto de la joven, quien aún lloraba a su antiguo amor.

-¿aún le esperas?- le miró con desdén aun lado de la ventana de la habitación de la joven –Eres más tonta de lo que pensé- la mujer le miró sorprendida, pero luego su mirada se volvió acuosa y con la voz temblorosa le contestó.

-solo espero el momento cuando el destino me permita llegar nuevamente a él- el hombre se acercó violentamente a su lado, alejando todo obstáculo que la separaba de ella –¡Ni quitando a ese estorbo de en medio, puedes dejar de estar con él!- se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y una fuerte determinación se posó en su mirada.

-¡Tú lo mataste!- se levantó y apartó rápidamente del lado del joven, su cama les separaba y ella se alejaba más de él. -¿Cómo pudiste…? Le amaba…-

-¡¿y yo qué?!-

-¿tú qué? – ella le miró con rabia y de forma lenta se fue acercando a su mesa donde tenía una de las agujas que su madre le había dado para aprender a tejer, la escondió entre sus ropas -¡No podías entender que mi amor era para él!- cuando estuvo cerca nuevamente al hombre, le habló de forma suave, pero firme –no entiendo cómo puedes decir que me querías, si no eres capaz de entender el amor-

-¡Te quería toda para mí!- le gritó el hombre con rabia.

-¡Eso no es amor! Es el egoísmo más vil que he visto en una persona- poco a poco ajustó la aguja entre la palma de su mano escondiéndola entre la ropa y tomándola con seguridad –No puedo creer que un hombre cualquiera pueda ser capaz de hacer esas cosas en nombre del amor-

-Ay, mi pequeña…- dijo el hombre con la sonrisa malvada en su rostro –es que yo no soy un hombre cualquiera, soy mejor que cualquiera de este mugroso pueblo- ella aprovechando el momento de cercanía y furia del hombre; levantó su mano y clavó la aguja de tejer en el hombro del hombre que en su momento de sorpresa y dolor dejó caer un misterioso palo de su mano. La joven corrió para intentar salir de la casa, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando misteriosamente cayó muerta sin ninguna herida frente a la puerta de su casa; donde fue encontrada por sus padres al anochecer.

Baltazar miró a la joven a su lado, quien con horror le miraba por el final del cuento y regresó la vista a las páginas del libro. Su mano temblorosa se acercó a la tapa del libro y lo cerró. Quería saber el nombre del autor… pero no lo tenía.

-¿Quién lo escribió?- mientras le daba vuelta a las tapas del libro y hojeaba las primeras páginas.

-ha estado aquí por años. Cuando mi padre me encontró leyéndolo la primera vez, me comentó que Snape trajo el libro con él cuando llegó al reino- la joven con manos temblorosas, tomó el libro, se levantó y lo colocó en el estante donde lo había encontrado " _Era una persona diferente, con poderes …_ ". –Ariadna, ¿estás bien?- la joven solo le miró por un momento fijándose como se acercaba a ella, le sonrió de manera forzada y le contestó.

-Sí, gracias por contarme la historia-

-¿espero que no tengas pesadillas?- le sonrió de manera coqueta –estas historias suelen asustar a las mujeres- ella cambió su mirada a molesta.

-parece que te encanta asustar a todas tus conquistas con ese cuento- él rodó los ojos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba –¿Qué?... ¿esperas que me vaya corriendo a buscar refugio a tus brazos?; te equivocaste de conquista ¡ _señor príncipe_!- Ariadna tomó una de las antorchas de las paredes y se encaminó a la puerta de la biblioteca, hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió del lugar.

-parece que no será tan fácil…- y apagando las velas de la mesa, salió del lugar.


End file.
